Whatever It Takes
by Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak
Summary: The thing is I've had a major crush on Sasuke since I first saw him. That's why I decided that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him to notice me and like me, Hopefully. So, that brings me to were I am now. Let the real story begin.AU! SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the best sister in the world :D  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Man if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together right now...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes...**

**The Characters are OOC... Except at some parts :)  
**

**I hope you like the story... Its just a taste of whats going to happen**

* * *

Chapter One: Plan A & Plan B

**Naruto's POV**

Konoha High is hell. Did anyone else notice that? No? No? Well, I did.

First of all, there are those stupid annoying girls fawning all over the "Almighty God" *Rolls eyes*. Also known as Sasuke.

Second, the teachers pick on me for no apparent reason. I think they hate me...

Third, Boarding school. That's what Konoha High is. A boarding school. Why the heck did Jiraiya send me here two years ago? God...

Fourth, My roommate is Shino. He has this bug phase thing going on. Its creepy. He has all these bugs in containers in our room. Last week I found a container filled with spiders under the covers on my bed.

Fifth, You also have one teacher teaching you all the subjects for the whole year. SUCKS!

Sixth, Everyone in this school has a thing with gay people and I don't mean the good way either. More on the side of "If your gay you better watch out or you'll get killed" kind. The thing is that I'm gay and I am tired of hiding it. I've been pretending to like Sakura, Hinata, and Ino for too long. I can't take it anymore! Their so annoying. Well, Hinata's okay... But the thing is I've had a major crush on Sasuke since I first saw him. That's why I decided that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him to notice me and like me (Hopefully). So, that brings me to were I am now. Let the real story begin...

--Whatever It Takes--

"Shino, Can you please get that roach out of my bed." I can't believe this is happening again. I come out of the bathroom and see a roach on my bed.

"Its not a roach."

I look at him with disbelief. "...Then what is it?"

Shino looked at the roach looking thing then said, "Its a flying roach."

"A flying roa- AH!" I screamed as it came flying toward me. It flew past me and landed in Shino's hand. I'd rather have the spiders... "I'm going to go see what class I have." I grabbed my bag and walked out of there before he had a chance to say good bye. I had to spring my plan about Sasuke into action.

Plan A: Lightly bump into him, say sorry, and make a conversation.

Sounds easy. I looked down the hallway and spotted the raven head heading toward me. God he looked hot. I started to walk a little more swiftly. Only three feet to go. Thats when I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I saw Kiba, who collided into me. Which made me collided into Sasuke. Which made him fall on his ass while Kiba is laughing and I am standing there shocked.

Plan A: FAIL!

"Oh god..." I whispered. Everyone and I mean everyone in the hall way was looking at me or at Sasuke on the floor glaring at me to be exact.

"Watch where your going dobe," Sasuke said angrily while standing up and walking away.

"Teme!" I yelled. I looked around and people were still staring at me.

"Naruto!" I turned to the familiar voice and saw pink hair which could only belong to Sakura... "What did you just call Sasuke-kun."

She looked ready to kill me. " Uhh... Got to go." I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow. I ran all the way to the front of the school were the classes were posted.

I looked for the Juniors. Yup a Junior. I've been here for so long. I quickly found my name under Mr. Hatake's class and guess whose name was above mine. Thats right Sasuke's name was above mine. I have to think of a plan.

Think... Think... Think...

Plan B: Sit next to him and hope he notices you. ( A/N the seating is like the seating in the show)

Oh please let this work! Don't let him remember what happened this morning either.

I walked to my new class. As soon as I walked in I spotted Sasuke.

Plan B: Fail... Already...

Ino and Sakura were sitting on each side of him. "Damn..." I whispered. I walked all the way to the back and sat next to Shino. "Hey Shino..."

"Hey Naruto, Finally in a class together huh."

I look at Shino and he has the flying roach in his hand. I started to move to the seat next to me without looking. "Why the- AH!" I screamed as my back hit someone. "I'm sor-," I said as I turned around but stopped as soon as I saw Sasuke. His face was only a few inches away. Oh...Crap...

* * *

Thank you for reading!

-Kakashi_Loving_Anime_Freak


	2. Chapter 2

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the funniest person when reading stories_

_Yeah JessicA I just wrote that_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. Sorry. If I did Naruto and Sasuke would be together and Kakashi would be with me. Haku wouldn't have died and loved my sister.**_

_**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter Two: Plan C & D

**Naruto's POV**

Konoha High is hell. Remember when I said that? Well, This is why Konoha High is heaven.

First of all, I got to see the hottest guy on the planet (Sasuke).

Second, Last year in PE I got to see Sasuke change. (Yeah I'm a pervert deal with it...) God he had such nice abs.

Third, I saw Sasuke sleeping under a tree last year. He was so cute with his mouth slightly open and his even breathing. God... Freaking... Hot...

Fourth, Is the situation I'm in now...

--Whatever It Takes--

"I'm sor-," I said as I turned around but stopped as soon as I saw Sasuke. His face was only a few inches away. Oh...Crap... I blushed as I looked into his black orbs. "H-Hey Sasuke. Whatyou doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from the fan girls. You don't mind right?" I opened my mouth to say something but Sasuke continued. "It doesn't matter even if you say no anyways."

I glared at him and whispered. "Teme..."

"I heard that dobe. Now leave me alone," Sasuke said and looked away from me.

I felt my heart break into two... He wanted me to leave him alone... Hell No!

"Class!" Someone yelled.

I looked at the front of the class to see a teacher with gray or silver hair that was defying gravity. It looked like the end of a broom. What the frick...

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said while writing his name on the board.

Blah Blah Blah...

I glanced at Sasuke every few minutes. He looked like he was trying really hard to concentrate on Kakashi's lesson.

Sasuke head turned toward me. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Stop staring at me dobe."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. I looked back at Kakashi-sensei.

"Whatever," I heard Sasuke whisper.

God this is so boring. I'd rather be watching Jeopardy. I chuckled at the thought of it. Can you imagine me saying 'What is boring for 500 Sasuke'. Well maybe the Sasuke part I would say. Can you imagine 500 Sasukes' in one room? Holy Cow... Can you say heaven.

"Naruto. Naruto!"

I looked at the teacher. "Huh?"

"The answer to question five."

"The square root of pi," Sasuke whispered.

"Uh... The square root of pi."

"Correct." The teacher went on with the lesson.

I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks." Sasuke just turned away from me. *Puff* Fine. Don't say your welcome. Wait a minute that's it!

Plan C: Make light conversation and a little bit of flirt movements.

Please work!

"Do numbers 6-46 on page 10," Kakashi said.

"Hey Sasuke," I whispered.

Sasuke looked at me. His black orbs memorizing me. "What is it?"

"C-can I borrow a pencil?" I asked while causally tapping my knee against his.

Sasuke black orbs questioning me. "Get your own." He turned back to his work.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. No! I can't fail plan c!

I put my hand on his to stop him from writing. His head snapped up and looked at me. The pink tint in his cheeks becoming more noticeable. "A pen?" I asked sounding stupid.

Sasuke glared at me and said, "Leave me alone." Then he turned back to his work.

Plan C: Failed like there was no tomorrow...

Dang it! Mother of nut crackers. Fine!

Plan D: Plan and Simple make a god damn conversation!

An hour passed and our teacher finally stopped teaching us about math and science. "Time for PE."

"Oh yes!" I yelled and everyone stared at me. "Oops. Hehe."

Note to self: Mentally slap self...

Note to self: Stop making notes to self.

One we got to the lockers I quickly changed then ran to were Sasuke was. He was about to put on his shirt. God! Why was he so freakin' hot?

"Hey Sasuke," I said while leaning on the locker next to him.

He jumped and looked at me pink tinting his cheeks. He was shy... cute... "Dobe." Maybe not.

"Call me Naruto."

"What do you want D_obe_," He said.

"I just wanted to make a conversation with you."

"Dobe? Did anyone tell you? You are so god damn weird." With that Sasuke walked away putting his shirt on.

Plan D: It was so simple and it failed...

He broke my heart into two again but that won't stop me. Just you wait Sasuke. Just you wait. Because you just led me to a great plan. Plan E...

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to Jessica who loves this story because its for her_

_Yeah..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish....**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three: Plan E

**Naruto's POV**

Okay. Everyone has either a cool or creepy principal. But I've got to say we've got the creepiest one of all. Anyone wanna bet? Anyone? No? Well that's because you know I'm right.

Orochimaru is our principal. Now no one has really ever seen him in person but I have. You see I got in trouble with Sai that day. We had this big argument. So, I was pissed. That's when Orochimaru found out that I was the one who put papers on the wall saying Sai had the tiniest penis in the world. (Haha. Good times good times...) Lets just say that was the last time Sai ever said anything about me... or to me... Anyway lets get back to the subject.

I went to go meet our principal. As soon as I walked in I wanted to walk out. He had this creepy voice that was practically screaming kid rapist or something. And his tongue... Ew... don't get me started. The creepiest moment of my life.

I need something to get my mind off of this... How about Sasuke. That reminds me lets get back to Sasuke...

--Whatever it takes--

He broke my heart into two again but that won't stop me. Just you wait Sasuke. Just you wait. Because you just led me to a great plan. Plan E... The most annoying plan of all! This is pay back for telling me to leave you alone!

Plan E: Annoy the fuck out of Sasuke.

Yeah... not a good plan but this is Revenge. Revenge I say! I stomped outside. "Hey! Sasuke!" I yelled. "I have a-!"

He turned around and glared at me. "What?"

"Good Luck in soccer," I said as I waved to him. Maybe I'll start tomorrow...

He blushed and turned away running to the field.

"Hey Naruto." I turned to see Shino. "Wanna go catch butterflies?"

"Do you still have that roach on you?"

"It's a flying roach."

"Okay... Flying roach on you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll come..."

I don't know. How many minutes passed by? Ten. And Shino was showing me the different types of bugs. I sat there watching all the bugs come to him for ten whole freaking minutes. Damn this is so boring. Let something interesting happen. God send me a sig- "AH!" I yelled as a soccer ball hit me square in the face. I fell back landing on my back.

"Sai you hit the ball too hard!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sai smirked. "Sorry."

"Dobe are you okay?" I blushed from anger and embarrassment as Sasuke helped me back up into at siting position. "Why the heck did you do _that_?" He growled.

"I'm sorry Naruto the ball was attracted to you."

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe its your size. Your pretty short. You know? _Tiny_."

Okay thats it. I jumped up ready to kill Sai, but as soon as I did my head hurt like hell. I would have fallen back if Sasuke wasn't helping me.

"I'm taking him to the nurse," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Finish the game without me. Come on Dobe. Can you move your feet a little?"

I nodded and walked with him to the nurse's office. He had his arm around my waist helping me stand straight. "Thanks for helping Sasuke," I smiled at him.

He blushed. "Don't worry about it Naruto," Sasuke said then whispered, "Its Sai's fault." My heart started to beat faster. I stared at him. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You called me by my name..."

Sasuke blushed. "So what?" He asked as he opened the door and sat next to myself as I sat down on the bed.

I looked into his black eyes and smiled. "Its the first time you called me by name."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that. He blushed. "Naruto," he whispered.

I leaned toward Sasuke unconsciously. Sasuke was blushing and looking into my blue eyes.

"Hello!"

Sasuke jumped away from me. "I got to go to PE. He got hit by a soccer ball," He said to the nurse "Bye Dobe." He left.

My mouth hung wide open. What the heck! Why the heck did he go back to Dobe! "TEME!"

"Are you okay Naruto?"

I looked at Tsunade-Sensei. "No I'm not."

"Is this about Sasuke?" She asked while looking at something on my forehead.

"I was this close. This close!" I said while putting my hands close together.

"So, what have you done to get him?" Yeah... she already knows I like him...

"I had plans."

"What plan are you on now?"

"E"

"E! Already? When did you start this?"

"Today."

"Pfft," Tsunade started laughing.

"Its not funny!" I blushed and glared at her.

Tsunade laughed one last time then looked back at me. "Right... so whats plan E."

"I wasn't going to do it anymore because he was so nice when we were alone but now I am!"

"... and what is it?"

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"Plan E!"

"Oh! Annoy the heck out of Sasuke!"

Tsunade gave me a crazy look. " Oh boy... I thought he liked him," She whispered. "Good plan Naruto."

"Well, I guess all this letting the anger out stuff made me feel better. I'm going back to class." I got up and started walking to the door. Sasu-

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Here's an ice pack for your forehead," She threw it at me and I caught it.

"Thanks," I walked out. Now... what was I saying... Oh yeah. Sasuke will regret ever calling me dobe.

"Dobe."

What the hell... I looked ahead to see Sasuke standing at the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to get out so we can walk back together." What? Aw... that's so nice... "Plus I got to skip some parts of PE."

I glared at him. That's it.

Plan E: Annoy the heck out of Sasuke plan in action!

"Lets go," I said as I walked over to him and we started walking. "Sasuke." Sasuke turned and looked at me. "Sasuke Sasuke-"

"Wha-"

"SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke!"

"Dobe-"

"Sasuk-e," I said in a singly voice.

"What!?"

"Oh... Am I annoying you," I said while trying to look innocent.

He glared at me. "No."

We walked for a few more minutes. I leaned toward Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke!"

He jumped and moved quickly away from me making his back hit the wall. His cheeks becoming a more red color.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" I asked. "Or perhaps annoy you?" God I want my plan to work...

"You will never annoy me Dobe." Sasuke blushed a even darker red then turned and started walking.

Plan E: Fail... Frick...

I thought about it for a second. "Wait. Wait! Was that a compliment?" I started to run to him. "Sasuke!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who knows I take 'It' back_

_hehe :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did own Naruto!  
**

**Thuraya you are so mean for what you said.**

**Sorry for grammar ans spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four: Plan F & G

**Naruto's POV**

You know I haven't told you that much about Jiraiya have I? No? Well I'll tell you.

Jiraiya is my father. No, he's not my real father. That'd be crazy. After my real father died Jiraiya took care of me.

Jiraiya is a real pain at times. Last year when the school had him come over because of this prank I pulled on Kiba (You don't want to know), I told him why I did it. I told him that Kiba was making fun of Sasuke. He asked me who Sasuke was and I pointed to a group of kids talking under a tree. That's when the biggest mistake of my life happened. I totally forgot that Jiraiya didn't know about my crush on him. You wanna know what I said? I said and I quote "The raven hair hottie" Unquote. He was shocked.

That's not even the worst part. I learned later that day that Jiraiya talked to Sasuke. I heard that he asked Sasuke what he thought about me. Way to go freakin' Jiraiya.

Sasuke never looked or sat by me again for the rest of the year. It was so sad . . .

--Whatever It Takes--

I thought about it for a second. "Wait. Wait! Was that a compliment?" I started to run to him. "Sasuke!"

He ignored me. For the rest of the day.

It was now free time. We have four hours of free time each day. Unless its the weekend that's all free time all day. Anyhow I need to come up with some new plans and I did during library time. I read this book. "How to Get the Man of Your Dreams to Ask You Out." That's good enough for me. Lets try it.

Plan F: Be friendly and smile when you meet. Compliment him.

How easier can it get? This is going to be good. I'll just put it into action tomorrow.

Blah Blah Blah...

Did anyone else notice how boring this place is? I've met a lot of people who think boarding schools are cool. Pfft No! Its a living hell. Unless you have someone like Sasuke around to make it interesting.

"Naruto," A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Gaara. "Hey Gaara!"

"Hey. Whats going on?"

"Just thinking." Gaara is a close friend of mine. He's the only one in this school that knows that I like Sasuke besides Tsunade and Iruka.

"Sasuke again?"

"Every time I try to get close to him everything goes wrong."

"Naruto, maybe your trying too hard."

I chuckled. "I'm not trying hard enough."

"Naruto stop this. Just take a day off from trying to get Sasuke. Relax and hang out with my friends and myself. Please."

"I don-"

"Just think about it okay?"

"I will."

Gaara made a tiny smile. "Later," Gaara said then left.

I walked to my room. Shino was holding one of the butterflies that he got today. "Hey Shino."

"Hey."

"What you doing?"

"Seeing the patterns on the butterfly's wings," He said. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm tired. I decided to go to bed early."

"Okay. Good night Naruto."

"Night Shino."

Blah Blah Blah... (A/N- you should now know thats a sign that time passed.)

Damn another day of school. This sucks.

I ran all the way to my class and got there as soon as the bell rang. I sat in my place which is between Shino and Sasuke. The teacher wasn't even here.

Crap what was my plan... Oh yeah!

Plan F: Be friendly and smile when you meet. Compliment him.

"Hey Sasuke," I said as I smiled at him.

He turned and looked at me. "Hey."

"You look good in your uniform." I complimented him.

Sasuke blushed a deep red. "Thank you."

Holy crap. Holy crap it worked! What the heck!

"But the next time you say something like that I'll kill you."

Or not...

Plan F: Failed Epically...

Its okay... I got plan G

Plan G: Don't just ask for a pencil, ask him something he can really talk about. Ask him about his family.

Okay... "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's cheeks were now a pink shade. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke looked into my eyes and the color in his cheeks started going back to red (Was it hot in here or something?). "What is it Dobe?"

"Can I ask you about your family?"

Sasuke's whole body tensed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. Tell me why."

I shook my head.

"Tell me Naruto."

I blushed. "I just don't have a family... so I wanted to know."

Sasuke looked away then back at me. "Its not a very good subject for me. A lot has happened."

"I'm sorry just don't worry about it." I looked down at my desk.

Plan G: Fail...

"Naruto. Naruto look at me." His pale hand grabbed my chin and made me stare at him. "Naruto. I'm sorry I can't tell you but I promise I will. When I feel comfortable about it. Okay?"

I blushed and looked at him. "Okay," I said and smiled.

Sasuke blushed a dark red and smiled.

"Class!"

Sasuke slowly let go of my chin and faced the teacher still smiling.

I smiled and turned to face the teacher too.

"Naruto," Shino whispered.

I looked at him and whispered, "What?"

"We need to talk during PE."

"Okay."

I turned back to Kakashi-sensei. I couldn't help but steal glances at Sasuke during the whole class period.

By the time PE class came by, Sasuke walked next to me to the lockers in the PE dressing room. Then we went our own separate ways. I changed and walked out to were Shino was waiting.

"Hey Shino."

"Hey."

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked while looking at Sasuke playing soccer. I could have sworn that sometimes it looked like he was looking back at me.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	5. Chapter 5

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the weirdest person alive_

_xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Man it would be great if I did. **

**Sorry for Spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you!**

Chapter Five: Free of Plans Day

**Naruto's POV**

Remember Tsunade? I hope you do. Anyway... I met Tsunade threw Jiraiya. She hates him. She calls him a pervert.

Jiraiya finally introduced me to her one day when we went over to her house. She was really nice. She made me feel safe like I could confess anything and I did. I told her that I was in love with somebody. She was the first one to know I was gay. She told me to not be ashamed by it. So I wasn't.

She felt like a mother to me and somehow I think that Jiraiya and her might get together. You know what they say... opposites attract. I wish I could finally have a mother...

Well enough of this sappy weird moment... Let's get back to the story...

--Whatever It Takes--

"Are you gay?"

I stood there shocked. "W-what?"

"It looked like that today during class."

I looked at him. "Can you please not tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I want to support you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I wanna hear the story though."

"Huh?"

"How you fell in love with Sasuke."

I smiled remembering it. "Okay."

We sat down on the grass and I began telling him. "Well I was in Iruka's class the first day of school. I had this good relationship with Iruka. He helped me out through the hard times."

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Back to Sasuke."

I laughed. "Right. Well I sat down toward the front. I noticed Sasuke and Sai pushing each other playfully. Sai all of a sudden pushed Sasuke a little too hard and well he landed on me. Landed on my lap to be exact. He looked at me with a blush on his cheeks and as soon as I saw his black orbs something came over me. I felt my stomach do flips and I just knew I liked him. He felt so warm." I smiled. "Once he moved away from me I felt like he took a part of me with him."

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"So... have you always liked guys?"

"No. Thats the thing. I never liked guys or girls really," I said. "I'm not even attracted to guys unless its Sasuke."

"I support you guys all the way."

"Thanks Shino!"

"No problem."

All of the sudden a pair of pale hands covered my eyes. "What the..." I said. The person uncovered my eyes. I turned around to see Gaara. "Hey Gaara! What are you doing here?"

"Got out of class. What's going on?"

"Shino and I-" I couldn't continue because I got distracted by a soccer ball that rolled until it stopped in front of me.

"Hey Naruto."

I looked to see Sasuke. "Hey." I smiled but I couldn't help but notice that he was glaring at Gaara.

"Wanna come play soccer with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" I got up and looked at Gaara. "See you at lunch Gaara. Bye Shino."

I went running to the field with Sasuke. We played till we had to go back in.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Wanna hang out during lunch?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. I smiled. "I already told Gaara I would hang out with him."

Sasuke looked down. "Its okay."

"If you want to can hang out with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Lets get in before we are late."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll race ya."

I smirked. "Your on!"

"Ready set," Sasuke took off.

"Cheater!" I yelled and started running.

Blah Blah Blah....

I walked into the lunch room with Sasuke. "What are you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not sure maybe sushi. What about you?"

"Ramen."

"Do you always eat ramen?"

"You should try it sometime. Beef is the best."

"I guess I can try it today."

"Awesome! To the Ramen line!" I held up my arm like superman. Sasuke laughed.

We got our Ramen and started walking to Gaara's table.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to sit with my friends?"

"What you don't want me to?"

"No its-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying anyways."

I smiled. "Come on." I sat in front of Gaara and Sasuke sat next to me. "Hey guys. Sasuke is going to sit with us today," I said. "Sasuke this is Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Shika, and Choji." They all said hey to Sasuke.

"What about your friends Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "Not going to sit with them?"

"They're not really my friends," Sasuke said

"Then who is your friend?"

"No one really." Sasuke looked away from Kiba to somebody who approached the table.

"H-hey N-naruto."

I looked to see Hinata. She was blushing. "Hey Hinata!"

She blushed a deep red. "D-do y-you want t-to hang o-out s-sometime t-today?"

"Sorry! I can't I have a big test going on in my class. I don't even understand the chapter."

"Oh, thats okay," She said while looking down sadly and walked away.

"Great... Now I feel guilty."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Sasuke said.

I looked at him. "Yeah..."

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. "Stop worrying about it."

"Okay!" I smiled and started eating my ramen. He always made me smile.

Blah blah blah...

I walked around the school thinking. There was something different about today. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No!" I heard someone scream.

I looked and saw Sasuke and Gaara all the way at the end of the hall way. Sasuke was screaming at him.

"Don't you dare tell-!"

I ran up to them. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes. He blushed a dark red. "N-no."

"Why were you screaming?"

Sasuke looked at me normally and his cheeks returning to their natural color. "It was nothing Naruto."

That's when it clicked. That's what was different. Sasuke was calling me by my name, not Dobe. My heart started beating wildly. "Um..."

"Um. I'm right here too."

I turned and looked at Gaara. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"What's going on?"

"Well I was just talking to Sasuke-" Gaara started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Don't te-"

"That we should study together."

"but... your not in the same class as us," I said.

"Our class is having a test on the same chapter as your class."

"Oh! That's cool."

"Yeah. I told Sasuke that we'll meet at your room when the four hour thing ends"

"What," Me and Sasuke said at the same time.

Gaara nudged Sasuke and Sasuke said, "Yeah that's right." Sasuke looked at Gaara then back at me.

"What if the principal comes?" I asked.

"Trust me he won't," Gaara said. "It would be interesting to meet him."

I laughed and said, "Trust me you wouldn't want to meet him." We laughed.

"Well see you guys later," Gaara said and left.

I smiled. "So... whats going on?" I asked Sasuke.

"Naruto. I want to show you something." Sasuke looked into my ocean blue eyes.

"What is it?"

Sasuke entwined his hand with mine. "Come on," He said then started to run making me run. If I didn't I would have tripped.

We ran up all the stairs then out a door that said Roof on it. We walked out and it took my breath away. The view was amazing. "Wow."

Sasuke let go of my hand and walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. "Yeah..."

I sat next to him. "How did you know about this?"

"I was restless one night and wanted a place that was quiet so I could think."

"Thanks for sharing."

Sasuke laughed. "No problem. But thats not the reason I showed you this place."

"You don't want to share this place?"

"If its with you then okay. But... I showed you this place so I can tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked but Sasuke stayed quiet. "Come on Sasuke. You can tell me."

"I was talking with Gaara before you came and he made me realize something."

"What is it?"

"I decided I wanted to tell you."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

He laughed while running his hand threw his black hair. "Remember this morning when you asked me about my family," He said.

I blushed at the memory. "Yes..."

"I decided I wanted to tell you."

I stared at him. "Really? Is it okay?"

He blushed and grabbed my hand. "Yes... I want you to know."

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Tell me."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review.**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who picks the wrong songs_

_But She's awesome anyway_

_XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Man... It would be awesome if I did...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sorry for the cliffies XD.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six: free day of plans part 2/ plan H & plan I

**Naruto's POV**

Did I tell you about when I first met Shino? I don't think so. Did I? No? Okay well here it goes.

Jiraiya just drop me off and gave me the number to my room. I walked looking around and thought this place was *****Roll eyes*. I was stupid. Anyway, I finally reached my room and on the door it said Naruto and under my name was Shino. I thought that name was cool. I thought that the guy would be cool. Boy did I have the wrong kind of cool in my mind...

I had this bug thing phobia, until I got used to the bugs. Anyhow, I opened the door and screamed. Not a manly scream either. It was one of those high pitched girly screams. Shino was shocked when I screamed. Once I finished screaming I started yelling at him. Asking him why heck he had bugs.

He said and I quote "They're pretty..." unquote.

I stood there shocked. I asked him if he was gay and he said no he had a girlfriend. He just really liked bugs. I don't know why he's just weird. All I can really remember about that year was that it was hard to sleep with all those bugs looking at you. I get the creeps just remembering...

Never mind about this. Back to the story.

--Whatever It Takes--

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Tell me." Sasuke took a deep breath in but stayed quiet. "Take your time."

"My family," he started and squeezed my hand tighter. "They were murdered."

"I'm sorry." I looked at his hand in mine then back at him. "When did this happen?"

"When I was seven."

I was shocked. "You were so young."

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was at school during the time it happened." He looked into my eyes. "I walked home since my house was too close to the school to get a bus."

My hand was starting to hurt by now because of how hard he was squeezing it. "And?"

"I got to my house and saw police cars, like ten of them, and ambulances. As soon as they saw me they started to ask questions. I couldn't really understand what was happening at that moment. It was all.."

"Nerve recking..."

"Yeah... they asked me if my brother would have done this."

"Why would they ask that?"

"They couldn't find my brother. So, they assumed he did it."

"Did he?"

"No! My brother wouldn't do that!" Tears started to fall down his pale cheeks. "You've got to believe me, Naruto."

I let go of Sasuke's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Sasuke. I believe you."

Sasuke put his arms around me. "It was so lonely..."

"I understand Sasuke. My mom died giving birth to me." Sasuke tensed. "My dad died protect me from a group of gangs when I was five."

"That must have been horrible."

"It was at first till one of my dad's friends took me in. His name is Jiraiya. He's a pervert." I laughed weakly. "Did someone take you in?"

"Yeah. Our teacher Kakashi. He's like a dad to me. He's always reading perverted books."

We pulled away from each other and looked at the other one. "Jiraiya writes perverted books."

"Kakashi's book is called Come Come Paradise."

I chuckled. "Jiraiya's the one that wrote that book." We both started laughing.

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at me. "Thanks Naruto."

"Its no problem," I said while leaning forward toward Sasuke.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Someone screamed making me jump away from Sasuke and Sasuke's eyes shot open. "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I turned to look at the person who came to the roof. "Kiba," I said.

"Theres a fight! Come on!" With that he ran off.

"Well great there goes my hiding spot," Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry," I said while getting up.

"Naruto." I looked at him. "What were you going to do before_ he _came in?"

"I..." I looked at the view then back at him. "You had a leaf in your hair. Don't worry I got it out." I smiled. "Lets go see the fight!" I turned away from him. Holy crap... I almost kissed him...

Blah Blah Blah...

The fight was stupid. It was just Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke. Stupid. Tomorrow will be better than today. I have the perfect plan to get Sasuke. I think...

I just stood there waiting for Sasuke and Gaara. I wonder what Sasuke's favorite color is. Ice cream. Food. All of a sudden someone hugged me from behind. Their arms around my waist. "Hey," That person whispered in my ear.

I screamed and jumped two feet away from the person.

"Wow. Never thought you could scream like that."

I looked at the person and saw Sasuke. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Naruto."

"You shou-"

"Its not my fault your easy to scare."

What!? I pinned him to the wall with both of my hands on each side of him. "Take it back!"

He looked into my eyes. "No."

"Take it back!"

He smirked. "Make me."

"What's going on here?" We looked to see Gaara looking at us. "It looks like your about to rape each other."

I blushed. "What." I put my hands back down.

He ignored me. "Come on lets go in before someone notices we're out here. I could have sworn I heard someone scream."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up," I said while pointing at him.

We walked in to find Shino sitting on his bed. "Hey."

"Wow. Naruto your room is so clean," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean we have bug- What the hell Shino! You clean only when guests come over!?"

"They are guests aren't they?"

"Whatever. What do you guys wanna do?" Gaara said while sitting next to Shino.

"I thought we were going to study?"

"No were not Naruto."

"But-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"the test?"

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. "Just cheat off of me."

"Really!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Thank you!" I hugged him.

Sasuke hugged me back. "Its no problem."

Gaara coughed. Me and Sasuke separated. "Since we're sleeping over."

"Wait. What?" I didn't know that!

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep with Shino and Sasuke with Naruto."

This is bull shit. He did this on purpose! Freakin redhead.... "Wa-"

"Shino where are your movies?"

"There. In the pile under the television."

Great... A movie night. Just what I needed. I looked at Sasuke who was looking at me. I smiled. "So..."

Sasuke looked at my bed then back at me. "So... Superman blankets. Aren't you a little too old?" He laughed.

I blushed. "Shut up!"

"I picked the movie!" Gaara exclaimed.

"What movie?" Sasuke asked.

"The Eye 3!"

My whole body tensed.

Sasuke grabbed my arm. "Naruto, Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Lets watch it."

Blah Blah Blah....

Damn. Why did I say lets watch it? I'm an idiot. Here I am holding onto a pillow for dear life while the others are just sitting there calmly. Damn it. I'm starting to tremble.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Making me jump a little. "Are you scared?"

I threw the pillow. "No." Then I heard someone scream in the movie which made me cling onto him. "Maybe a little."

He chuckled softly. "Naruto," He whispered. He moved his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I put my arms around him and looked up at him. His was blushing a deep red. I put my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep listening to his unbalanced heartbeat.

It seemed like he was scared too...

Blah Blah Blah....

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a weird position with Sasuke.

And I mean weird.

One of my arms was around Sasuke's waist while the other was on his chest. Sasuke's arms were around my waist and one of my legs is just in between his, which is just weird...

I slowly slid my leg out and started to get up, but then Sasuke's grip around me tightened making me stay in place.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

Sasuke's eyes blinked then opened and looked at him. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." I laughed.

Sasuke pushed me away from him. "Dobe." He grabbed the clock next to my bed. "We only have ten minutes till school starts!"

"Crap!" We jumped out of bed. "Shino. Gaara. School sta- What the hell! They left without us and didn't even bother to wake us up!"

"Naruto," Sasuke came out of the bathroom dressed in the tacky uniform. "We don't have time to argue get ready!"

"Right!" I ran into the bathroom and changed.

"Come on Naruto!"

I walked out and grabbed my bag. "Lets go!"

We ran all the way to class. We got there right when the bell rang and walked to our seats. I sat next to Shino and glared at him.

"Thanks for waking us up dear old pal of mine."

"Sorry. Gaara told me not to."

"Nice going Gaara," I muttered.

"Class!"

Everyone looked up at the teacher.

I smiled. "Iruka-Sensei!"

"Hey Naruto." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi's sick so I'm filling in."

"What about your students?"

"I don't have any this year."

"So what are we doing today Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We are doing a test."

The whole class groaned.

"Come on it ain't that bad," Iruka said and passed it out.

The test was pretty easy since Sasuke let me cheat off him. Sasuke is so nice at times... That reminds me Plan H... what is plan h.... What was it I read?

Plan H: Be approachable – send out that inviting and curiosity-sparking aura.

Pfft. That's going to fail. Lets just skip it.

Plan H: Fail... Duh.

Plan I... hmmm....

Plan I: Then eyes can be your most effective tool for flirting. Its possible to make a guy's heart skip a beat by giving him a playful, lusty, or lingering stare.

Pfft. What the heck. I can do that now.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

He turned a looked at me. "What?"

I stared at him playfully.

He blushed and said, "Stop staring at me so weirdly." Then he looked away.

What! That was my best stare! That teme!

Plan I: Fail... Bastard.

"Naruto!"

I turned and looked at Iruka-Sensei. "Yes?"

"The principal wants to see you."

"What!" I screamed.

"Naruto! People are trying to do a test."

"Why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know."

"What!?"

"I heard your fathers here though..."

"Jiraiya's here?" I asked myself in disbelief. "Great... what did I do now?" I got up and gathered my stuff. "See ya Sasuke. Shino."

"Bye," they both said.

I walked down and grabbed my pass. "Later Iruka!"

"Bye Naruto."

I walked out and started walking to the office. What did I do now? Great... now I have to meet that creepy guy again... Crap....

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	7. Chapter 7

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who makes me stay up till 5 writing_

_X.X_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Man it would be great...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven: Say what?

**Naruto's POV**

Okay. I decided I'm going to tell you about how and when I met Gaara and when he found out I was gay. It was pretty interesting....

I met Gaara when I was ten. So, that makes it *counting fingers*... six years. Pretty long time. Anyway, Me and Gaara met in a candy store (Don't laugh! I like candy. Its good). Jiraiya took me to this new candy store that had opened two days before. I really wanted to get this big lolly pop I heard about. It looked really good.

We walked into the store and I immediately went searching for it. I found it like three minutes later. There was only one left. I reached for it at the same time Gaara did. We argued on who grabbed it first and then started fighting. And I mean physical fighting. We knocked down three jars of gum balls making them scatter on the floor. The owner was yelling at us telling us to stop fighting we're ruining his precious store! *Roll eyes* Gaara looked at me and we both thought of the same thing. We dropped the lolly pop and ran out of the store leaving Jiraiya to deal with the old man. That was the start of our friendship.

Okay now in simple words about how Gaara found out I was gay. I was in the library staring at Sasuke, who was hanging out with Ino and Sakura. I was writing in my notebook while staring at Sasuke reading. Gaara came up from behind and looked at my notebook. He asked if I was in love with Sakura. I told him hell no! Then he said, "Then what does that S in S+N stand for?" I automatically said, "Sasuke." He stared at me and I stared back, until what I said finally sank in. "Your gay?" He asked. I just smiled.

He really didn't give a crap. He was just like okay. I swear sometimes Gaara can be creepier than the principal.

Principal... that reminds me...

--Whatever It Takes--

I walked out and started walking to the office. What did I do now?

Great... now I have to meet that creepy guy again... Crap....

Blah Blah Blah...

"I can't believe you did that," Jiraiya said while we walked out of the office.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled in the middle of the hallway. Good thing class wasn't over. "Why would I post this around the school!" I opened the paper and looked at it. "Why would I write 'Dear fellow students. Did you know? No? Well, Sai does not only have the tiniest penis in the world but he is also gay. You never know guys._ He_ could have a crush on _you_. Love, Naruto." I waved the paper in his face. "Hello! I'm gay! Why would I ever write this?"

"You wrote one like that before."

"It wasn't even me."

"Well, they're thinking about your punishment."

"Great... what am I going to have to do? Clean walls?"

"The punishment on their mind right now is suspension."

"What! Its like the second day of school! They can't do this!"

"Then can. And this is the second time you did this."

"No its not! I shouldn't get suspended for something that I didn't do!"

"Naruto, List-"

"No!" I punched the wall. "This isn't fair!" I yelled and walked away.

"Naruto!"

"Leave me alone," I growled and ran off to the roof.

Who the heck would have done that?

There goes Sasuke and my dreams of getting him.

My friends...

Iruka....

Kakashi....

I heard the door to the roof slam. I turned to see Sasuke. He looked pissed. He kicked the door and looked at were I was sitting.

"Naruto!" He stood there shocked.

I got up and walked over to him. "Hey," I said weakly.

He gave me a quick hug. "Why didn't you come back to class?"

"Did class end?"

"Yeah... Right now."

"That argue went on for that long..."

He grabbed my forearm. "What happened?"

"They think I posted something about Sai again."

"And?"

"They're thinking about suspending me."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" he yelled and and ripped his hand away. "They can't do that to you!"

"Well, they are most likely doing that."

He grabbed one of my hands in both of his and brought it up to his chest. "They won't. We won't let them." He looked into my eyes.

"How?"

He squeezed my hand. "We'll clear your name. Find the real person who did this."

"Sasuke that-" I thought about it. I won't get suspended. During the time with Sasuke I could try to get him to like me. With that thought I put my free hand with the pile of hands near his chest. "That might work." I smiled.

"Of course. We won't stop till we get your named cleared." He smiled.

I started to lean forward.

"Hey!"

I stopped leaning forward and looked at the door. Kiba, Gaara, and Shino were standing there. I let go of Sasuke's hands. Cursing in my mind. I have to stop doing that. He doesn't like me like that right now. I looked at Sasuke to see him glaring at them. I guess the position we were in might have upset him.

Gaara smirked. "We heard, Naruto."

"About what?" I asked.

"Are they really going to suspend you?" Kiba asked.

"No. They're not going to suspend him," Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"And how do you know that?" Shino asked.

"Because we're going to clear his name," the raven head said.

"How are we going to do_ that_?" Gaara asked.

"We're going to hunt down the person who actually did this." Sasuke looked at Gaara. "We're going to prove them wrong."

"To prove that I never did that?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Kiba yelled.

"We'll clear you name Naruto," Gaara said.

A butterfly came flying and landed in Shino's hand. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks. You guys are awesome!" I thanked them. I turned and looked at Sasuke. "Thank you."

He blushed a light pink. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled at him. "I won't."

He smiled back. "Uh huh."

I laughed. This was going to be great. My friends and the person most dearest to me are helping me out.

I hope this works...

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	8. Chapter 8

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the sister who puts the _

_Fun in Funny._

_XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.... I'm getting tired of this.... **

**Yay! Another Chapter!  
**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading! :D I'm happy that you people like it! ^^  
**

**Enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight: A day with Sasuke

**Naruto's POV**

You know if there's anything you guys wanna know you can tell me? No? *Sigh*Fine. I guess today I'll tell you about the day I found out that Jiraiya writes perverted books. That's a good one...

I was coming home from school during sixth grade. Which was one of the best years ever. If Sasuke was in it, it would have been the best year ever. Anyway, I walked in our house and yelled out for him. I had finally gotten an A on a test without cheating. I was happy.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note that said that he had to leave. I shrugged and went up to his room. I wanted to put my paper on his bed so he can see it. When I looked on the bed I saw a yellow envelope. I wondered if it was for me...

I grabbed the yellow envelope and opened it. I took out a whole bunch of papers. On the top page it said Come Come Paradise. I looked at it weirdly. I turned the page and once I read the first sentence I was in shock. It even had a picture.

Want to know what it looks like? Well, I ain't saying pervert.

I flipped back to the cover and read the authors name. I was even more in shocked. I threw the perverted papers on the bed and ran to my room.

Once he came home I asked him what that was about. Why did he wrote it. He shrugged and said, "When your older you'll understand."

I stared at him shocked. This couldn't be real... But it was...

The thing is... I still don't get why he writes it....

--Whatever it Takes--

It was now Saturday and we still don't know who put those papers up. We came up with a no and maybe list.

-No List-

Sai (Why would he write about himself?)

Hinata (Sasuke says she liked me...Ew...)

Choji (We're good friends/ Sasuke says he's too busy eating)

Lee (He's too weird)

Shika (Too lazy)

-Maybe List-

Neji (Sasuke says he hates me)

Tenten (Will do anything Neji says)

Sakura (Jealous that Sasuke hangs out with me)

Ino (Jealous that Sasuke hangs out with me)

I heard a knock on the door. I got out of bed to answer it. I opened the door rubbed my eyes. I heard a cough and looked at the person. "S-Sasuke," I said with disbelief.

His eyes looked at my body then back at my face. "The one and only." He smirked.

I was confused why did he loo- Oh god. "Sorry. I just got out of bed."

"Don't mind me."

Why the heck did I answer the door with only boxers on? That's right I'm stupid. To make it worse they're Halloween boxers.

He giggled but tried to hold it in. "Want to invite me in?"

"Come in."

As he passed me he let out a laugh. "I think your two months too early."

I closed the door. "Shut up! I like my boxers."

He sat down on my bed. "Get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going out."

"What?"

"Don't you want to get out of this place?" he asked. "Its the weekend we can finally leave school campus."

"Okay," I said. "Just let me get ready."

"Aw... and I thought you were going to stay like that," He said sarcastically which made me grab Shino's pillow and hit him with it. "Hey! That's not nice," He laughed.

I threw Shino's pillow back on his bed. "That's what you get," I said to Sasuke. I got my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I heard Sasuke say, "So, this is what your room usually looks like?"

"Yup, bugs bugs bugs."

He laughed then stopped. "Why do you have a book called How to Get the Man of Your Dreams on your night table."

I put on my pants real fast, ran out, and ripped the book out of his hand. "Uh... Hinata left it here. Yesterday."

Sasuke looked at me. "_She _was here?"

I threw the book on my bed then grabbed his arm. "Yeah. Lets go now." I dragged him out of my room. I can't believe I left the book out.

"Naruto."

Shit... What if he read it?

"Naruto."

Crap! I had my plans in there!

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"You can stop dragging me now..."

I stopped and let go of his arm. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." He rubbed his arm.

I looked down at the floor. "I feel bad. I really am sorry Sasuke."

"Naruto," He said while lifting my chin up with one finger so I could look at him. "Don't worry about it. Lets have a fun time. Okay?"

"Okay," I said and smiled.

He smiled. "Come on," He said as he grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going first?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ever been to a store called Sarutobi's Candy Store?"

"No. I never really go to candy stores."

"Well, this one is the best."

"Lets go then."

"Okay." I smiled.

Blah Blah Blah....

We walked into the candy store. Sasuke's hand still holding mine. His hand felt warm.... "You have to try the big lollipops here. They're amazing," I said while moving toward the back where they were located.

"They're huge."

"Yeah! They come in different flavors. There's the rainbow flavored. Cherry, blue raspberry, watermelon-"

"Watermelon?"

"Yeah." I saw that Sasuke wanted it but he was keeping quiet. So, I grabbed the blue and green lollipops with my unoccupied hand and walked to the register. I payed for the lollipops and we walked out.

"You didn't have to get it. I don't want it."

I laughed and held out the green watermelon-tasting lollipop out to him. "I know you want it. Just think of it as a gift for spending the day with me."

He grabbed the lollipop and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Since you bought me candy as a gift for spending the day with you," he said. "I'll treat you to ice cream."

"I don-"

"Its only fair."

I sighed and gave up. "Okay."

"Lets go." He took me to Gai's Ice Cream Shop.

Blah Blah Blah...

We walked into Gai's Ice Cream Shop. It was weird. There was statues of turtles and the walls were green.

"This place might not look good."

"You think?"

He punched me playfully. "The ice cream is really good here." Sasuke looked at me. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

"Cool!" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Let's get the ice cream now."

We walked up and ordered our ice cream. Then we went and sat at a table.

"This may seem weird but we're having dessert before dinner."

I laughed at what he said. "I do that all the time."

He laughed. "Weirdo."

We sat there and ate our sweets in a comfortable silence. Once we were done we threw our stuff away, Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking out.

"Know any good restaurants?" He asked.

"Um... No."

He laughed. "I know one."

Blah Blah Blah...

We walked into a nice restaurant and they seated us.

"Um. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll pay."

"What? No I cant' let you do that!"

"Naruto this stuff is expensive. Please let me pay."

"I don't think its that exp-" I took a deep breath in when I opened and saw the prices. "Wow."

"Please! I have a lot of money."

"People never really pay for me."

"I'd do it any day," Sasuke muttered.

Did he just... "What did you say?" I asked.

"I said you should try the soufflé."

I'm hearing things. "Is it good?"

"Great."

I opened the menu again and saw the price. "Heck no!"

"Naruto, Please."

I grumbled. "Fine."

Sasuke ordered the food and drinks. We both got Pepsi.

"Sasuke, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked while looking at me.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

Sasuke blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, its just that I have this person I like and well... I try to get this person to like me but that person doesn't seem to get the signals. Do you ever feel that way?"

He sighed. "You have no idea."

"What should I do?"

"Hope that that person will get smarter and realize that this person likes him."

I smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"Here is your food and drinks," The waitress placed down our drinks and food.

"Thank you," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

She smiled and walked away.

Sasuke and I ate and talked to each other. I got to know a lot of stuff about him. It was a pretty cool day.

Blah Blah Blah...

Sasuke walked me to my room. "Thanks for the fun day Sasuke. We should do it again."

Sasuke smiled. "Totally."

I hugged Sasuke and he hugged me back. We pulled away from each other. But before we could pull away completely Sasuke gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked at him shocked by what he just did.

Sasuke smiled and blushed. "Later." With that he walked away leaving me standing in the hallway still in shock.

I touched my cheek and blushed. I turned around and walked into my room to find a sleeping Shino. I laid down still holding my cheek. "I can't believe he kissed me." I smiled. This was the best day ever...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	9. Chapter 9

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the sister who writes funny_

_reviews. XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Bloop... **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**A poll on my page! See it if you like this story!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine: No. No. And Hell No!

**Naruto's POV (As always)**

Really. Really! If you guys wanna know something just ask.... Please?

I don't know what I should say today... um... Kiba! The main reason I haven't told Kiba about myself being gay is because he has a big mouth. As soon as he finds out he'll spread it around and I'll be dead. I bet you laughed at that but its true. That's why Kiba doesn't know I'm gay, but I did have a few close calls.

The first time was freshman year. Sasuke's locker was on the opposite wall from mine. It was also a few lockers down. It was a miracle that we were the only two in the hallway. Sasuke usually has a posse around. He was going through his locker. I stood by my locker staring at him. He was so hot. Sometimes he would turn and look at me, but when he did I would turn around and look through my locker. Once he looked away I looked back at him. My eyes roaming over his body.

Now that I think of it. I didn't really know how to hide my feelings.. Anyway...

I was starting to drool a little. That's when Kiba popped out of no where. "Why are you staring at Sasuke!" He yelled. I cursed Sasuke must have heard him.

"I wasn't I was just thinking of a girl I like," I said while closing my locker and walking with him past Sasuke.

"Tell me who."

"No, you'll tell everyone."

I looked back at Sasuke and saw him staring at us gripping his locker tightly, then he slammed it closed.

I had like three more close calls with Kiba. Its still funny how he doesn't notice. It makes me laugh...

Let's get back to the story....

--Whatever It Takes--

Why the heck did they have to wake me up on Sunday at eight in the morning? God...

We were on the roof talking about the suspension thing. I was just so tired. I had my head on Sasuke's lap almost falling asleep as his fingers run through my hair.

"Naruto," I heard Gaara speak. I didn't even open my eyes. "Naruto. Wake up!"

"Leave him alone. He's tired," Sasuke said.

"Leave him alone!" Gaara yelled. "We're doing this for him!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara. "I'm sorry."

Gaara smirked. "I just came up with a plan. Huddle."

"Over here," I said.

"What?"

"Huddle over here. I'm too comfortable to get up."

"Okay." Shino, Gaara, and Kiba came walking over to where Sasuke and I were sitting.

"Wait."

"What is it now, Naruto?"

"Shino has to let go of that roach-"

"Flyin-"

"Its a roach!" I yelled. I'm cranky when I'm really tired.

Shino let go of the roach walked over to us sitting next to Gaara and Kiba. "What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata likes Naruto. Someone in her group did this to Naruto. The plan is that Naruto pretends to like her and hangs out with her to see if the people still look suspicious." Gaara looked at Shino who nodded to the plan. Then he looked at Kiba.

"No."

Then to Sasuke. "No."

Then to me. "And hell no!"

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because I said no," Sasuke glared at Gaara who turned and looked at me.

"I don't like Hinata like that," I said.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at Kiba. "You know I like Hinata!"

We all stared at him. "You do?" I asked.

He blushed. "Oh, Did I not tell you? Whoops."

Gaara grabbed Kiba by the shoulders. "Deal with it." Then he let go of Kiba and pointed to Sasuke. "You too."

Kiba and Sasuke glared at Gaara, then Kiba turned to Sasuke. "I didn't know you liked Hinata too! This is war!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do not like Hinata."

"Then why are you saying no!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke blushed. "I... I... I just don't like how we're using her."

Kiba smiled. "Sasuke... I never knew you could be so nice."

Sasuke glared at him saying, "Shut up."

"I don't have to!"

"Shut up Kiba!" I yelled.

Kiba's mouth dropped. "What! He was talking to!" I glared at him and he stopped yelling. "Okay."

Sasuke smiled. "Hn."

"Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"Remind me to never wake you up this early again."

"Okay," I said while closing my eyes.

"Naruto you have to do the plan," Gaara said.

"Why me! Kiba likes her!" I yelled.

"She likes you!" Gaara yelled back.

"Thanks for rubbing that in," Kiba muttered.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked glaring at him.

"I said thanks for-" Kiba tried thinking of something. "I got nothing."

"Thought so," Gaara said. "Okay! Naruto being cranky is making us all cranky." He looked at Shino. "Except for you." Then he got up. "Meeting is postponed till at least one."

"Who died and made him leader," Kiba whispered. Gaara glared at him. "Sorry!"

Gaara walked out followed by Shino then Kiba.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said. "Let's get you to bed. So, that way at one you won't rip off anyone's head."

"I'm sorry. That was pretty mean of me."

"Its okay. I get like that when I'm really tired too."

I sat up and looked at him. I blushed as I remember what happened yesterday. My hand comes up to the cheek he kissed.

"Naruto? Did you get hurt or something? Why are you holding your cheek?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." I put my hand down still blushing.

Sasuke smiled as he got up. "Let's go."

"Okay," I said as I got up.

Blah Blah Blah....

I was lying on my bed trying to fall asleep while Sasuke was sitting next to me playing Pac-Man on my phone. I could hear the background music playing. I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke," I whispered.

He looked at me. "What?"

I put my arms around his waist. "I can't fall asleep."

Sasuke flipped my phone closed and put it on the night table next to my bed. "You know you have twenty messages from Jiraiya."

"I know. I haven't talked to him since the day that I was called to the office."

Sasuke laid down and put his arms around me. "Now, fall asleep."

I closed my eyes drifting to sleep. "Okay."

Blah Blah Blah....

It was now one o'clock and we were all sitting on the roof. I felt guilty. "I'm sorry for earlier! I was being real mean."

"Don't worry Naruto," Gaara said.

"But-"

"Don't worry!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay," I said softly.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"I came up with something extra to Gaara's plan," Shino said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I'll show you guys." Shino took out five roaches from his pocket. "These are us."

I was disgusted. "Do you have to use those?"

"Yes, now. Shh!" He pushed four of the roaches a little further away from the fifth one. "We pretend to be mad at Naruto for a week."

"A week!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shh! And yes a week," Shino said. "Then Hinata comes." He pulled out a butterfly. "She sees how sad Naruto is and lets him hang with her friends." Shino looked at us. "See its simple," Shino said.

"That's a great plan," Gaara said. "The plan starts tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Kiba, Sasuke, and I yelled.

"But-But-But he gets to hang out with Hinata for a week!?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm not that happy either," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Deal with it," Gaara said.

Shino picked up his bugs and put them in his pocket. "Later," He said while walking out.

"Remember the plan," Gaara said as he got up and left.

"This is unfair!" Kiba yelled.

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered.

"I know," I said. Now I can't even get Sasuke to like me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Plan In Action**

**Hope you liked it!**

**:D**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	10. Chapter 10

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to Jessica the girl with cool hair_

_:D _

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Check Out The Poll On My Page!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten: Plan In Action.

**Naruto's POV**

Um... Hi! Today I'm going to tell you about one of my childhood memories with Gaara.

This is one of the reasons why sixth grade was the best year ever! Gaara and I thought it would be easy to take drama. You know an easy A class? If you said no you're lying. Everyone has done that at least one time and you know it!

Anyhow... The class was pretty easy until the finals came. You had to write a script yourself. Of course I picked Gaara as my partner. It was really hard for us especially since Gaara told me to write it...

I was sitting at home eating ramen with Jiraiya. That's when I came up with the best thing. I ran to my room and started writing. It was amazing to my ten year old self... But now I realized it was stupid... and I mean stupid.

The play I made up was called "Ramen, Ramen, Where's The Ramen?" Don't laugh!

It was about a investigator (Me!) who is trying to find out what happened to the ramen. The thief (Gaara) tried to hide the ramen so only he can have the delicious food.

It was really stupid...

Hey! Now that I think about it? Does anyone actually read this?

Back to the story while I think about that...

--Whatever It Takes--

It was now Monday only like three hundred more days of school. Yay... I walked into the class room and looked at my usual spot. I stopped walking and glared Why was Kiba in_ my_ seat!?

"N-naruto."

I looked to see Hinata next to me. "Hey."

"I-I heard that y-you and your f-friends got into a-an argument."

"What?" I thought about it for a second. "Oh!" The plan! I'm stupid. I looked down trying to be sad. "I know."

"D-don't worry. Y-you can s-sit with m-me."

"What about the person who sits there?"

"T-that was K-Kiba."

Go figure. "Okay." I walked with her and sat in the middle chair. I turned to my left and saw Sai.

He smirked. "Hey," He said

"Hey. I'm sorry about the paper thing. I didn't write it this time!" I laughed nervously.

"I know. Who would write 'Love, Naruto'," He rolled his eyes. "That's just stupid."

"Oh... Cool!"

"Sorry that your friends are mad at you."

"Don't worry about it! It's my fault. We had this big argument."

"It's okay. You can sit with us."

I smiled. "Thanks Sai. That's very nice of you."

"I'm just trying to help a friend in need," He said while punching my arm playfully.

I looked at my arm then back at him. "We're friends?"

He smirked it looked creepy and evil. "Duh! Why wouldn't we be."

"Well, I wrote and posted all over the school that you had a small penis and you hit me with a soccer ball. What kind of friendship is that?"

He smiled and put his arm around me. "The best kind!"

"Really?"

He took his arm off of me and looked at me with disbelief. "Did you know? That kind of friendship last forever!"

Should I start being like that with Sasuke? Imagine hitting Sasuke with a ball. "I don't know Sai." I looked back at Sasuke and saw him staring at me. Kiba punched his arm and Sasuke looked away. This week was going to suck!

The teacher wasn't here yet. I took out my phone and started instant messaging Shino. He always left it on!

Ramen101: Shino!!!!

BugsAreFriends: What?

Ramen101: Must Kiba take my seat 2!?

BugsAreFriends: Yes...

Ramen101: Does Sasuke have IM?

BugsAreFriends: Yeah... He gave it to me last week.

Ramen101: Well!

BugsAreFriends: What?

Ramen101: What is it!

BugsAreFriends: SasukeUchiha1....

Ramen101: Um... how original...

BugsAreFriends: Just message him...

BugsAreFriends: Later

_BugsAreFriends signed out_

How rude! I turned and glared at him then turned back around.

Ramen101: Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!

SasukeUchiha1: Let me guess... Naruto.

Ramen101: How did u know? :D

SasukeUchiha1: Sasuke!!!!!!! Made it easy, but Ramen is a dead give away.

Ramen101: Hehe... :)

SasukeUchiha1: What do you want?

Ramen101: I'm bored and I can't talk 2 u so I'm messaging u

SasukeUchiha1: :) I'm bored too. It's no fun without you.

Ramen101: I know! I'm the life of the party!

SasukeUchiha1: Next time we're alone I'm slapping you.

Ramen101: How mean! :(

SasukeUchiha1: Shut up. The teachers here. Text you Later. Bye.

Ramen101: Bye!

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I looked up at the teacher.

"Today we will be doing a project. I want you to write something about yourself. It can be sad, happy, depressed or stupid. I don't care. Start writing and I'll tell you went to stop," Kakashi said. Hinata started to raise her hand. "No questions. I think the assignment is fairly easy. Now let me read my book." Hinata put down her hand.

Blah Blah Blah...

"Okay class! Stop writing. I hope you guys didn't write anything too personal." I laughed as he said this. "Because you will be reading it out loud to the class." I stopped laughing. "Naruto. You're first."

"What?"

"Come on. In front of the class."

I grabbed my paper and walked up to the front of the class room. Why did I write mine about Sasuke? "Um... Mine is about the person I like." I looked a Kakashi. Maybe he'll stop me.

"Go on."

I hate him. "Well I've liked this person since freshman year. I've never really hung out with S-That person until recently. And I'm happy about it. This person helps me through the hard times and is there for me. That's why I really like this person. This person makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Also makes me feel complete. Like I'm whole again. This is really short because I can't really put it into words. The only thing I can say is that I love that person," I blushed and sat back in my seat.

"That was great Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Thanks!"

"Sai you're up."

Sai got up and stood in the front. "It's about a guy I hate." Kakashi nodded. "I hate this guy. He is so stupid. He likes someone and that person likes him back but he can't see that. I want him out of here." Sai walked back to his seat.

"That was... nice. Sasuke your turn," Kakashi said.

Sasuke got up and stood at the front. "It's about the happiest moments in my life. One of the most happiest moments in my life was when my guardian took me in. I was happy someone wanted me. He became like a dad to me. He took care of me. Also whenever I was in trouble he'd help me out. I love him. He's one of the best people I know. Another happy thing in my life is my best friend. How we first met was kinda awkward. Really awkward. He always makes me laugh. He's stupid and oblivious to a lot of things. We help each other through the hard times. He's nice unless you wake him up at eight in the morning on a Sunday. I also don't get bored easily with him...He's a dobe and one of the greatest people I know." Sasuke blushed and quickly went back to his seat.

Blah Blah Blah....

"Everyone went?" Kakashi asked. "Good. Your next assignment is due two weeks from now. You have to write a paper on the topic these slips have on them. Each one is different. So, no two will be alike." He passed out the slips. "Read them and head off to PE."

I opened my slip and is said 'Write about your father or guardian'. Great... I slipped it into my pocket and walked with Sai and Hinata to PE.

Blah Blah Blah....

I was sitting with Hinata's group in PE while instant messaging Sasuke who was sitting with Shino and Kiba.

Ramen101: This is so boring!

SasukeUchiha1: I know...

Ramen101: Why does ur name have a 1 with it?

SasukeUchiha1: Why does yours have a 101?

Ramen101: Ramen was taken!

SasukeUchiha1: I'm number one.

Ramen101: Conceited much?

SasukeUchiha1: Wow, such a big word. You've even spelled it right.

Ramen101: Ass...

SasukeUchiha1: Love you too.

Ramen101: I bet ur saying that sarcastically too.

SasukeUchiha1: You've got me figured out.

Ramen101: -_- meanie!

SasukeUchiha1: Okay! I'm sorry... better?

Ramen101: Yes.

SasukeUchiha1: Good... What are they talking about.

Ramen101: Ino's new book... Why did u ever hang out with these people?

SasukeUchiha1: I don't know... PE's over in five minutes. I'll meet you on the roof when schools done.

Ramen101: Okay! :D

SasukeUchiha1: Bye Naruto.

Ramen101: Bye Sasuke!

I closed my phone and started walking with Sai and Neji to the boys locker room.

Blah Blah Blah...

I walked onto the roof and saw Sasuke sitting on the ledge. "Hey!" I ran and sat next to him. He looked at me then whacked me over the head. "Ow!" That hurt. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you earlier I would."

I rubbed my head. "I didn't think that you would do it," I muttered.

He laughed. "You should have known me better."

"You're right. I should have seen that coming!"

Sasuke smiled. "Let's do this everyday."

"Do what?"

"Meet here. After school."

I smiled. "Okay!" We looked at each other for a while. Then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I need to ask you something Naruto," Sasuke said while blushing.

* * *

**Poll On My Page! Please Vote!**

**Hope you liked this Chapter!**

**Next Chapter: I Quit!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	11. Chapter 11

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who reads stories in the funniest way._

_:D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**For those of you who are and have voted on my poll, I LOVE U!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11: I Quit!

**Naruto's POV**

Okay! People! Readers! Is there anything you want to know about me? Just ask.

0Misake0 thank you for saying that my play was funny. My teacher thought it was funny too. He thought it was even funnier when he gave us an F. Oh how much I hate him. As for the Gaara thing I don't know either! I was laughing the whole time!

Today I will tell you the five most awkward moments in my life so far! You think I'm lying don't you? Nope, I'm going to tell you, but just five. No more. Just five!

5th- I ripped my pants in PE during seventh grade (Wasn't the best year)

4th- I said orgasm instead of organism in seventh grade.

3rd- In seventh grade I told my teacher that this book was inappropriate because it said orgasm too much... then he corrected me by saying organism...

2nd- For my seventh grade class (You know this is a bed year!!!) we had to help old retired people.... and I had to help mine get dressed. Underwear and all... Ew...

1st- I came home after the retired people and I found Jiraiya... walking around naked....

Why did I just tell you those? I'm so stupid... Wait! Don't you dare tell Sasuke!

Please...

Let's continue...

--Whatever It Takes--

"I need to ask you something Naruto," Sasuke said while blushing and drawing little circles on my hand.

"Go on. Say it."

He took a deep breath. "Who was your paper about?"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi's assignment."

"Oh!" I laughed nervously. "Um... It was about.... It was about." What can I say? What can I say?

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

I closed my eyes, "I can't tell you." I'm sorry Sasuke... I'm really sorry.....

"Fine." Sasuke ripped his hand away from me.

My eyes snapped open and I saw him walking away. "Sasuke!" I got up and started running to him. Once I reached him I grabbed his shoulder. "Sasuke wait."

"No." He slapped my hand off his shoulder. "Leave me alone," Sasuke said then ran off making the door slam behind him.

"Sasuke," I whispered. I sat down on the floor. "I'm sorry Sasuke," I said. "But if you think that I'm going to leave you alone... then_ you_ don't know _me_." I took out my phone.

Ramen101: Sasuke...

_SasukeUchiha1 singed out_

How mean! I closed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. I got up. "Where would Sasuke go?"

Blah Blah Blah....

I have been looking for Sasuke for two hours. Where in the world is he!?

I looked around the hallway full of students and I spotted a red head. That could only... "Gaara!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared and me. I didn't give a crap. Gaara turned around and looked at me. I ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and started running to a hallway with less people.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Naruto... remember the plan," He whispered.

"I don't care about the plan! Something happened with Sasuke and I need to fix it."

"He's by the PE field. What happened?"

"Thanks! Bye!" I started to walk away from him.

"Naruto! You have to say away from him. The PE field is full of students. If they see that we're not mad at you, Hinata's group will know somethings up."

"I don't care! I quit this! I don't care if I get suspended as long as Sasuke isn't mad at me!" I yelled at him and ran to the PE field.

Once I reached the field I immediately spotted Sasuke. I went walking towards him. He was leaning on a tree. I was like twenty feet away. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and looked at me then quickly turned the other way and started running.

"What the hell! He is not running away from me!" I started to run after him at full speed. "Sasuke!" I yelled.

Sasuke looked back with then turned around running faster. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

We kept running around the field. Me chasing after him. People looking at us like we're crazy.

"You dobe! Leave me alone!"

"Never you teme! Stop running!"

"No!"

I ran as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground.

"Ah!" He yelled.

I straddled his waist. "Listen to me!"

"No! Get off me!"

"No!"

"People are staring!" He yelled.

"I don't care. Let them stare!"

"Get off!"

"I really need to talk to you."

"No!"

I punched the ground right next to his face and kept it there. He froze looking at my hand. "Shut up and let me say what I need to say," I said. "Look at me." He turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I really am sorry. I wish I can tell you but I can't. Not yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes. I will tell you. Just when I'm ready."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Your hurting me."

"Oh!" I got off of him. "Sorry!"

He sat up. "You know you just ruined the plan." He pointed to Hinata's group who was staring at us.

I laughed. "My friendship with you is more important."

"But... you'll get suspended."

"I'd rather get suspended than you being mad at me."

He smiled and blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Plus we already lost."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I checked Jiraiya's messages while searching for you for two hours. They're telling me the punishment tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"If I get suspended I'll miss you the most," I said while I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto." He hugged me back. "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry that I couldn't help at all."

"You help me in a lot of ways." Oh. God. I think I'm about to cry... "Your my best friend."

"Your my best friend too." He hugged me tighter.

"If I get suspended I'll come back," I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Next year."

Why did this school have to have such harsh suspension rules? "I'll still come back."

"I can't go on that long without seeing you."

I blushed. "Me either, but that's the only thing we can do."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Sasuke muttered.

I pretended I didn't here him mutter that. There's nothing you can do, Sasuke, to change the principal's mind. "We better get going."

"Why?"

"People are really starting to stare." We let go of each other and stood up. Sasuke still looked kinda down. "Sasuke."

He looked at me. "What?"

"I'll race you to my room."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Ready. Set." I took off running.

"Cheater!" I heard him scream.

"I wonder who I got it from!" I screamed back and heard him laugh.

I'm going to miss this...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hoped you like it.**

**Please review.**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	12. Chapter 12

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA my weird but funny_

_Sister. :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Check Out My Poll!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12: The Decision

**Naruto's POV **

Hey! Today I'm going to tell you about why I love ramen. Thank you 0Misake0 for telling KakashiLovingAnimeFreak about it! I don't know why but she was trying to hide it from me! Ha! Like anyone can hide anything from me.

One of the reasons I like ramen is because it's so delicious. It's like heaven in a bowl! If you haven't tried it you should! You're missing out on the best thing that you could ever eat!

Another reason is that there are so many flavors. There is beef, chicken, creamy chicken, shrimp, original, spicy picante, spicy cheese, curry, crab, spicy vegetable, see food, pork,-

Let's get back to the story….

-Hey! I wasn't done!

--Whatever It Takes--

I walked to class slowly. I can't believe this is it… Today is the day. Damn it! I felt a tear roll down my cheek. All of a sudden a pale hand came and wiped it away with their thumb. I looked to see Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Everything will be okay."

I smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Let's get to class."

Blah Blah Blah…

We walked into the class and to our seats. Yes, I am sitting next to Sasuke again. This will be my last time. I felt like crying again.

"Class," Kakashi said while walking in. "Today we are having a pop quiz on the lesson we learned yesterday in math."

Great… Just what I needed. A fucking pop quiz on the day I'm leaving. I put my head on the desk. "I hate this," I muttered.

"Naruto," I heard Kakashi's voice.

I looked up to see the teacher next to Jiraiya. "No," I muttered. I grabbed my stuff and walked down. I then turned to the class. "Before I go-"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

"Shhh," I said to him then looked back at my classmates. "Before I go I'd like to say a few things." I looked at Kiba. "Kiba you have a loud mouth." I looked at Shino. "Shino your bugs freak me out."

"Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Sai you scare the hell out of me. Ino and Sakura, you guys are annoying. Hinata, I don't like you the way you like me. Neji, you are very quiet and I think you hate me. Tenten, I really don't like you for some reason."

"Naruto."

"And Sasuke, I lo-"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. I looked at him. "You are not getting suspended or expelled."

"I'm not?"

"No."

I looked at my classmates who seem to be angry. "Um… Just kidding! I love you all! My great pals!" I leaned toward Jiraiya. "Could have stopped me sooner," I muttered.

"I tried. Come on the principal wants to see you."

"Okay," I said. "See you later Sasuke!" I waved and walked out of the class with Jiraiya. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"What?"

"Before I said that I loved Sasuke."

"No problem."

"I'm also sorry that I never called you back."

"Don't worry. I know that it was hard on you." I smiled. "I'd be worried about what your classmates are going to do to you."

I frowned. "Don't remind me."

Jiraiya laughed. "You'll get through it. You always do."

I smiled. "I guess I do."

Jiraiya laughed. "And now you have a partner to go with it."

I looked at him. "What?"

He just ignored me.

Blah Blah Blah...

Listening to the principal talk is horrible. It sucked. It was so boring and long!

"You should thank that student who talked to the prinipal," Jiraiya said.

"How can I thank him if I don't know who he or she is?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I got to go. Hope everything turns out great with you and Sasuke."

I blushed. "W-what?"

He laughed. "Later." He walked away.

I smiled. Thank god I'm not suspended! Yes! All I have to do is clean walls on Saturday for two months. Yay... Not! I walked to the roof.

Blah Blah Blah...

I walked onto the roof and saw my friends playing cards. It looked like they were playing bull shit. "Hey guys!" I sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto," Gaara said. "I heard about what happened in class."

"Oh shut up! I thought I was getting suspended."

"You're lucky I'm your friend or else I would be pissed!" Kiba yelled. "Saying I had a big mouth."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

Gaara laughed. "I wish I could have been there. Must have been pretty funny to see you doing that."

"It was," Shino said. "He was about to say _everything_."

Gaara laughed. "What happened?"

"Jiraiya stopped him."

Gaara laughed even more. "You were this close to letting your secret out."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"I'm out of here. I have to do my science homework," Gaara said. "Later." He walked away.

"I have to go check on the roaches' babies," Shino whispered.

I looked at him. "What!?"

"Nothing," Shino said. "Bye," he said while walking out.

"I'm going to go see what Hinata's doing," Kiba said while getting up.

"Bye," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"See ya!"

I looked at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Naruto... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

He opened his book bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Um... I finished my project for Kakashi. Can you read over it and see if it's okay?"

"Yeah. Of course!" I grabbed the paper and started to unfold it. He stopped me. I looked at him. "What?"

"Not right now." He blushed. "I got to go. I think I did bad on the pop quiz today. I have to study."

"Okay. Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye, Naruto." He got up and walked away.

Blah Blah Blah....

I sat on my bed with the folded paper in my hand. Just staring at it.

"I have nothing else to do so, I'll read what he wrote. Maybe he got a better topic than me." I unfolded the paper. And started reading.

_What Can I Say? By Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

_My slip said to write about the person most dearest to me and that can only be the person who I love the most in this world..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Next Chapter: It's true...**

**Hope you check out my poll!**

**Thank you! :D**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	13. Chapter 13

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who has the cutest_

_Cute attacks :D_

* * *

_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… *Sigh***

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! :D**

**The is closed! Sasuke's first chapter will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday! :D **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 13: It's true…

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey guys! What's up? You want to know what I'm going to going to talk about today? Okay! Today I'm going to talk about-"

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Sasuke!?"

"The one and only."

"This is my intro! Get out!"

"No."

"Out!"

"Why should I?"

"Because this is a secret between me and my secret pals!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, are you going to leave now?"

"Nope."

"Grrr!!"

Let's continue the story shall we?

--Whatever It Takes—

_What Can I Say? By: Sasuke Uchiha_

_My slip said to write about the person most dearly to you and that could only mean the one person I love the most in the world. I met him freshman year. He was the class clown that year. He always made Iruka-sensei yell at him all the time. He was a goof ball and still is. The way he flirted with Sakura and Ino made me crazy. I tired to talk to him many times in freshman year but as soon as I tried to face him I got this crazy feeling in my stomach and I ran away. Then I met this guy in the hallway, which turned out to be the guy I like's guardian. He asked me what I thought about you-know-who and I blushed. I couldn't face the guy I like for the rest of the year. I was so embarrassed. Then sophomore year came and I talked to him a few times. I was slowly started to get over my shyness with him. Then junior year came and I was devoted to be with him. This year I was going to hang out with him and be he's friend. Maybe even something more… No. I knew it was impossible for that. He liked girls. Maybe he would go out with Sakura. I don't know. I hoped that didn't happen. I prayed that he wouldn't get with any of them. I knew it was wrong to do that. If he likes someone then he likes someone. But then something happened. I started to hang out with him. We started to become friends and I couldn't help but notice that sometimes he'd flirt with me. I even tried to flirt back, but he just didn't get it. He's also tired to kiss me a few times, but we always got interrupted. The first time the nurse interrupted us. I was so embarrassed that I just walked out of the nurse's office. Then the second time came. Kiba was the one to interrupt us. Instead of walking out I asked him what he was going to do before Kiba came in. He said something stupid. He said I had a leaf stuck in my hair and he got it out. I wanted to smack him. Then the third time came and all his friends interrupted us. He didn't say anything about it that time. He just ignored it. A lot of things have happened with him this year. I really don't know what else to write. He's a stupid, oblivious, funny, can't-do-plans-well, kind of guy. He's also the type you shouldn't wake up early. He helps me during hard times. What can I say? I'm in love Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Naruto meet me on the roof._

My heart was beating wildly. He's in love with me? I jumped off my bed and opened the door while putting on my shoes. Once I had my shoes on I started running to the roof. I didn't care that I left the door open. All I cared about was the note in my right hand and the person waiting for me on the roof.

Blah Blah Blah….

I opened the door to the roof. "Sasuke!" I ran up to him.

He smiled and blushed. "Naruto."

I held up the note. "I read it." I blushed.

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "And?"

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if it's true."

Sasuke looked at me. "Um…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

I smiled. "What did you say?"

"Yes! I said yes."

"Good."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I love you too."

Sasuke smiled and put one arm around my waist. "Good, because if you didn't this would have been really awkward." He grabbed my shoulder with his other arm.

I put both of my arms around his waist. "Yeah. It would. " I started to lean forward but stopped. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Are you actually going to kiss me this time?" He said teasingly.

"Yes!"

He smiled. "Fine."

I started to lean forward.

"Hey!"

I froze and looked at where the noise came from. It was Gaara, Kiba, and Shino who came through the door.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

I turned to him and he crashed his lips onto mine.

"What the fuck! They're gay!?" I heard Kiba yell.

I chuckled and closed my eyes and pulled Sasuke closer.

"I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!" he kept yelling.

We pulled away from each other out of breath. I turned and looked at my friends and started laughing. I heard Sasuke start laughing too. Kiba was sitting on the ground covering his eyes yelling at the top of his lungs. Gaara and Shino were just staring at him like he was crazy. I felt Sasuke tug on the sleeve of my shirt. I looked at him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips then let go of me and walked to Kiba trying to get him to stop yelling.

Gaara walked over to me. "Happy?"

I smiled. "What do you think?"

--The End--

There will be an Epilogue! Plus something a little extra!

* * *

**Thank you for reading **

**I hoped you liked it! :D**

**Sasuke's POV Will Soon Here!**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	14. Chapter 14

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA who is happy she completed_

_two games so far this summer_

_:D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**Please read Sasuke's POV when it comes out!**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Special/Epilogue

**Naruto's POV**

So... This is it huh? I'm going to miss this...

I hope I can see you guys again.

I think I'm about to cry...

Instead of doing one of these, I'll show you guys something...

Here you go!

--Whatever It Takes Special--

I'm on a date with Sasuke at the beach and it just so "happened" that our friends came to the beach too.

"Naruto! Come play volleyball with us!" Kiba yelled.

I was sitting twenty feet away from them on the sand... alone. Where is Sasuke you ask? Playing fucking volleyball! "No!"

"Come on, Naruto. Please!"

"Why should I!?"

"Sasuke's playing!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Kiba, let me handle this," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Kiba said while hitting the ball.

Sasuke walked over to me and sat down in front of me. "Naru-"

"Don't think that you can just flirt with me and get me to go play."

"Fine, I won't flirt," Sasuke said. "Naruto will you please come play volleyball with us?"

"No."

"With me?"

"...No."

"Naruto."

"No."

"Fine!" He got up. "Just sit here and sulk all you want."

"I won't be sitting here!" I got up.

He smiled. "You'll come play?"

"No. I'm going to take a walk."

He glared at me. "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Will you two stop acting like a married couple!" Gaara yelled. Sasuke and I glared at him.

Sasuke looked back at me. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, I just wanted to spend time alone with you. Every time we go on a date they show up and-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked him.

"I told them to come."

"Why!?"

"I got nervous and I called them."

"Why would you get nervous?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be alone with me."

"Well, now you know better."

"I do." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"To watch the sunset. Just you and me," He said.

I blushed. "Okay."

"We'll be back!" Sasuke yelled to the other then looked at me. "Let's go."

"Okay, but before we go..." I gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "Let's go..."

-- Whatever It Takes Special End--

**Naruto's POV (Continued)**

Did you like it? I hope so.

That was one of our many dates that those jerks interrupted. Yeah Yeah Sasuke called them... but after this date we had, Sasuke never called them again. But somehow they still kept coming...

Damn jerks...

I hope we can meet again! Bye!

--Epilogue--

_Perverted Guy By: Naruto Uzumaki_

_My slip said to write about my guardian. Ha ha ha! Now that's funny! Now what can I say about my guardian... His name is Jiraiya. He's really perverted. He likes to do his research by watching girls. For example, when they go to a hot springs or the beach. He has this little, no, big obsession with girls if they look hot. For example, Big boobs, long legs etc. It's kinda weird I turned out gay... Never mind about me! He has this problem that he has to do research everyday or else he'll die or something. I really don't know what the heck is wrong with him... Oh! That's right! You read Come Come Paradise right Sensei? That's what Sasuke said. So, you must know him! He's the one that writes those books! You've even met him! He's the one that came into the class on that day I thought I was going to be suspended. You could have asked for his autograph! Wait... please don't tell me that after you read this you're going to give me all your books for him to sign... _

_--End--_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you read Sasuke's POV!**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


End file.
